Visitas
by T.E Rowan
Summary: ¡Participante de ¡Viva los bonus! del foro DexHolders del Prof Oak! Las visitan, muchas veces, son de gran ayuda para superar los traumas./PokéSpe/LithiumShipping.


Hola!

Acá estoy con otro shot, pero este es participante del retos bonus de Levy, en el foro **DexHolders del Prof Oak**. Es una actividad abierta, pueden participar **todo el tiempo **y** las veces que quieran.**

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Satoshi Tajiri, etc. Si fueran míos sería un _todos con todos._

Mis palabras fueron:

Sustantivo: Estragón.  
Adjetivo: Experto.  
Verbo: Exaltado.  
Emoción: Entusiasmado.  
Elemento Sorpresa: Escudo.

He de decir que con las tres palabras del medio, era inevitable la malinterpretación u.u

Disfruten.

* * *

Y si Ruby lo hacía, ¿Por qué ella no? Claro que no era muy exigente, pero sí muy perseverante. Crystal le había dicho que tenía cosas que hacer en Sinnoh, Gold la estaba "reemplazando" en Hoenn, así que le quedaba ir a casa de Silver. Sus senpais de Kanto le habían recomendado esperar a que Crys volviera de Sinnoh para que se quedara con ella, pero Sapphire no quería esperar más. Se quedaría en Johto, aunque tuviera que obligar a su senpai a aceptarla en su casa.

Y luego de que se plantara delante de la puerta del chico en etapa post-traumática de mi-padre-es-malo-y-lo-disfruta, él no tuvo más remedio que dejarla quedarse, ya que no tenía el valor (huevos) de echar a tal fiera que era Sapphire. Por eso ella era mejor que Ruby, lograba lo que deseaba (quedarse un tiempo en la cómoda mansión "heredara" del Team Rocket/su padre de Silver). No la malinterpreten, ella no tenía una atracción superficial por su senpai, sólo quería tomar unas pequeñas vacaciones, alejada de su región, su padre y _su _Ruby. Eso era él para ella. Cinco años habían pasado ya de su reencuentro, su relación no había avanzado románticamente en lo más mínimo y el ferviente amor que había tenido por ese chico lentamente se extinguía. Ella no sentía amor fraternal por él, pero tampoco lo sentía como amor romántico; ella no lo quería ni de novio ni de amigo. Era sólo un Ruby. Claro, su Ruby.

Pero volviendo al tema principal, ella estaba de visita en Johto, específicamente, en la casa de Silver. Le había dicho al resto que era para ayudarlo a superar su crisis, para que no la detuvieran de quedarse con él.

El primer día, cuando llegó, si bien le había avisado que iría, Silver le había abierto la puerta con una cara sorprendida.

― Creí que esperarías a que Crys volviera ― dijo a la espalda de la chica, que ya había entrado sin invitación. Sapphire respondió simplemente que no, y preguntó dónde estaba su habitación. Silver no tuvo valor ni ganas de echar a la chica, que quizás era tan o más perseverante que Gold, y se resignó a dirigirla a dicha habitación. Luego de su escueto intercambio de palabras, ninguno se cruzó por el resto del día, dado que ya era de noche y ambos durmieron.

Al segundo día, Sapphire se despertó temprano, y con hambre. Normalmente en su casa bajaría a desayunar tal como se había despertado, pero como estaba "de visita", decidió arreglarse un poco.

Cuando bajó, se encontró con Silver, quien estaba desayunando con la mirada pegada a una computadora portátil.

― Buenos días.

― Buenos días ― respondió ella ―. ¿Qué hay para comer?

― Lo que quieras ― respondió vagamente, sin quitar la vista de la computadora. Minutos después de sus palabras, una chica con delantal de cocina se le acercó, preguntando que quería. Sapphire lo pensó un poco, no tenía mucha hambre, pero estas oportunidades no se podían perder. Entonces pidió mucha comida, mucha. Lo que asombró a Silver no fue que la chica se aprovechara tan descaradamente de su servicio, sino, la cantidad de alimento que ingería. Habiendo terminado su desayuno, Sapphire se quedó sentada en su lugar, imaginando las cosas que el chico estaría haciendo.

― ¿Qué harás hoy?

― Trabajar ― respondió sin prestar atención.

― ¿En qué? ― Siguió preguntando, derramando curiosidad.

― Estoy revisando la computadora de mi padre.

Sapphire quedó ligeramente pasmada, aunque esa impresión fue reemplazada por dudas rápidamente; como, ¿Por qué Giovanni dejaba al alcance de Silver una computadora que seguramente contuviera documentos importantes del Team Rocket? O peor, ¿Por qué dejarle una casa llena de empleados del Team Rocket al servicio de su hijo, el cual quería disolver la organización? La respuesta era ilógicamente simple, Giovanni estaba loco y quería lo suficiente a su hijo como para darle una "buena vida". Y a pesar de su curiosidad curiosa, no quiso preguntar. Ya había presionado a su senpai para que la dejara quedarse, no podía obligarlo también a contarle la historia de su vida.

― ¿Necesitas ayuda?

Silver la miró por un momento, ligeramente sorprendido.

― Tal vez más tarde.

― ¡Qué bien! Porque pensaba dar una vuelta después de desayunar. O sea, ahora.

Dicho eso, Sapphire caminó hasta la puerta de calle y salió de la casa.

Estando en soledad, Silver se permitió relajarse un poco, y sus pensamientos derivaron en la chica castaña que recién había salido. Él había aprendido a través de Blue que a veces se podía confiar en las personas, y eso trataba de hacer con Sapphire, pero él se sentía raro con ella. Tenía una presencia sumamente extraña, para nada similar a la del resto de las chicas que había conocido, ella era más… precenciosa. Blue, si bien era muy llamativa, podía camuflarse si quería; Yellow era más una persona que pasaba desapercibida, y Crys acostumbraba aparecer y desaparecer. En cambio Sapphire, ella era una explosión de presencia, destacaba todo el tiempo… ¿Por qué estaba pensando en todas ellas ahora? Él tenía trabajo que hacer, no podía dejar que sus… ¿Amigas?

Y eso lo llevó a otra interrogante: ¿Eran ellas sus amigas? ¿O eran ellos sus amigos? Sabía que Gold y Crystal lo consideraban su amigo, y que Blue lo quería hasta como un hermano; pero, ¿Qué pensaban Red y Green sobre él? ¿Y los de Hoenn?

Sacudió su cabeza. ¿Desde cuándo le importaba lo que pensaran los demás de él? Simple, desde que había descubierto que todos ellos le agradaban. Suspiró con pesadez y buscó el reloj de pared. Ya faltaba poco para la hora de almuerzo.

Levantó la computadora de la mesa, para guardarla de vuelta en su habitación. Cuando volvió, Sapphire ya estaba de vuelta, sentada en la mesa, lista para almorzar.

― ¿Qué estuviste haciendo mientras me fui?

― Estuve revisando la computadora… ¿Tú? ― Devolvió la pregunta.

― Hice un poco de ejercicio, entrené… Nada diferente a lo que estaría haciendo en casa.

Silver asintió sin saber que responder. La conversación estaba concluida. Minutos después, las personas del servicio sirvieron el almuerzo. Y otra vez Sapphire comió abundantemente. Silver no comió mucho, casi nunca almorzaba. Seguía pensando con la vista perdida. Sapphire lo miraba un poco, ligeramente preocupada. Tal vez todos creían que lo mejor era dejarlo superar sus problemas solo, pero a veces las personas necesitaban ayuda.

― Ah… Mmmh ― tragó la comida que luchaba por escapar de su boca ―. ¿Está buena tu comida?

― Es la misma que la tuya.

― Sí, pero… Ruby siempre dice que "no tengo paladar", y no sé distinguir comidas bien hechas de otras que no…

Silver asintió sin responder.

― ¿Entonces…?

Se encogió de hombros ―. Creo que está bien.

Y otra vez concluyó la conversación.

Cuando terminaron de comer y el servicio limpiara la mesa, Silver se dirigió a su habitación para buscar la computadora y seguir con su trabajo. De vuelta en el comedor, Sapphire estaba sentada en la silla contigua a la de él.

― ¿Y qué trabajo _vamos_ a hacer? ― Preguntó, entusiasmada.

― Vamos a seguir revisando los archivos ―. Dio media vuelta de regreso a su habitación y trajo otra computadora. ― Sabes usar una computadora, ¿Verdad? ― Preguntó como el experto en computación que no era.

― No soy tan salvaje como parezco… ― Dijo en tono de broma, para aligerar el ambiente, pero causando un efecto totalmente contrario. Finalmente ambos se dedicaron a "trabajar".

¡Arceus, qué era aburrido! Luego de una pequeña media hora, todo el entusiasmo de Sapphire había muerto de la forma más penosa posible. Revisar los millones de archivos de la computadora era un completo hastío. No se imaginaba como el chico podía pasar tanto tiempo haciendo eso. Su aburrimiento era tan grande que suplicaba porque algo interesante sucediera.

― ¡Hip!

Simple y corto.

― ¡Hip!

Otra vez.

― ¡Hip!

― ¿Qué es eso? ― Preguntó Silver.

― ¡Hip! Creo que tengo hipo… ¡Hip!

Silver suspiró y siguió leyendo el archivo. Pero cada minuto y medio, a Sapphire se le escapaban los hipidos, quitándole la concentración al chico. Trató de ignorarlo, pero era imposible. Sus ojos recorrían las letras, pero su cerebro no recibía lo información.

― Hay que hacer algo con eso ― dijo al escuchar más hipidos, aún más constantes.

― ¿Conoces alguna cura para el hipo?

En vez de responderle, Silver se dirigió a la cocina y minutos después, volvió con un vaso de agua.

― Bébelo todo.

Y así lo hizo la castaña, bebió todo el vaso de un trago y ambos esperaron expectantes si funcionaba.

Aunque no lo hizo.

― ¿Ahora qué? ― Preguntó Sapphire, luchando contra los constantes hipidos. Silver pensaba… ¿Qué otra cosa servía?

― No te asustes, pero… ― dijo en voz baja, con mucha seriedad ―, tienes una araña en el hombro.

La chica, lejos de asustarse, miró como si nada al lugar señalado para encontrar nada.

― ¿Se supone que eso me asustaría?

Silver no respondió y volvió a pensar. Pensó y pensó, mientras Sapphire hipaba e hipaba.

Hasta que una receta casera, muy vieja, que Blue le había enseñado cuando eran niños, apareció en su mente.

― ¡Estragón! ― Dijo.

― ¿Salud?

Silver fue a la cocina otra vez, en busca de la especia. De vuelta en el comedor, dejó sobre la mesa un frasco con pequeñas hojitas con forma de espinas. Lo único que Silver no recordaba del estragón era cómo se utilizaba para el hipo…

― ¿Estragón? ¿Para qué lo necesitamos?

― Funciona contra el hipo.

Sapphire asintió, mas Silver no hizo nada.

― ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Tengo que comerlo?

― Pues… Sí, intenta eso.

La chica, no muy convencida, siguió las escasas instrucciones del pelirrojo. Con los dedos pulgar e índice, tomó un poco de estragón y se lo llevó a la boca; trató de masticarlo y luego lo tragó. No había sido algo agradable de realizar, así que esperaba que al menos el hipo se le hubiera ido. Pero ese maldito espasmo seguía presente y se negaba a abandonarla.

― ¿Por qué nada te hace efecto?

― ¡Discúlpame por ser inmune a tus tontos remedios de hipo! ― Exclamó, exaltada, con el ceño fruncido.

― Yo nunca dije eso ― respondió Silver con el ceño también fruncido ―. Tal vez lo hicimos mal, y por eso…

― ¡Estoy harta del estúpido estragón! ― Exclamó la chica, dándole un manotazo a Silver. Él soltó el frasco de la especia, provocando que se estrellara y se rompiera. El piso quedó regado de estragón y fragmentos de vidrio.

― Yo… Lo siento mucho, no fue mi intención hacer esto, Silver.

Se agachó en el suelo y comenzó a juntar lo roto. Silver estaba pasmado en su lugar, y reaccionó cuando escuchó un pequeño quejido de la castaña.

― Diablos…

― Ven ―, ordenó simplemente.

¿Por qué había reaccionado así?, se preguntaba Sapphire, ¿Por qué había estallado de esa manera ante algo tan estúpido? Silver trataba de ayudarla, no era su culpa que esas cosas no funcionaran.

― ¿Duele? ― Silver sujetaba la mano de Sapphire bajo el chorro de la canilla.

― No, está bien.

Se soltó suavemente de su agarre y se secó la mano.

― Ten.

La chica tomó la curita y se vendó el dedo cortado con los trozos de vidrio.

― Y no te preocupes, ya vendrá alguien a limpiar.

Ella asintió y ambos volvieron a sus trabajos.

Trabajaron sin intercambiar ninguna palabra durante toda la tarde. Sapphire hizo una pausa a media tarde para merendar, pero Silver siguió sin cesar. Ambos se detuvieron para cenar, luego, Silver continuó con la computadora, mientras Sapphire sólo le hizo compañía leyendo. Los dos seguían en silencio, Sapphire concentrada en su libro y Silver concentrado en sus pensamientos, lejos de los archivos.

Ahora había descubierto que la chica, a pesar de tener una presencia _presenciosa_, tenía un aura tranquila también. Ahora mismo, hasta armonía le comunicaba.

― Hey… Lamento haber hecho tanto desorden más temprano…

― Hay quienes dicen que cuando no nos sentimos a gusto con alguien, levantamos escudos, para evitar que nos lastimen ― Sapphire se sonrojó ligeramente ―. No te preocupes, es bueno que alguien venga aquí, como para variar.

― Fue divertido estar aquí, aunque fue poco tiempo ― Silver la miró interrogante ―. Papá me llamó en la tarde, necesita un poco de ayuda por allá, ya que Ruby huyó a los concursos.

Silver asintió y volvió su vista a la computadora. Minutos después, Sapphire se despidió y se fue a dormir. Estando en soledad, el chico suspiró. Silver sabía por qué el resto no lo visitaba con frecuencia, Gold lo mantenía informado con las cosas buenas y malas. Pero luego de pasar su etapa de soledad, necesita la compañía de alguien. Blue la llamaba todos los días y lo visitaba a veces, pero no podía limitarse a una sola persona. La visitaba de Sapphire lo había alegrado, y esperaba que se repitiera en algún momento.

* * *

El shipping es **LithiumShipping**. Usen ese dato con sabiduría (XD)

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
